


If You Only Knew the Bad Things I Like

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: "You gonna have time to prepare when there's a revenant hot on your ass?”She takes another swig of water and has to bite back a laugh. “You think my ass is hot?” she retorts, grinning.“Not what I said,” he groans, sauntering back to the mat. “Now come on.”Wynonna stands across from him, still smirking. “Hey, I don't think I can let that go so easily, Deputy Marshall. Now I know your deepest and darkest thoughts, I can get in your head.”She throws a punch and misses.





	If You Only Knew the Bad Things I Like

**Author's Note:**

> I could have sworn I had saved the original Tumblr post somewhere to give credit when I finally finished this, but I can't find it now. All kudos go to whoever blogged saying they imagined Wynonna and Dolls's first time to be during a sparring match because I got inspired. This started out as their first time and somehow ended up into a dirtier, definitely NOT their first time, but regardless, the idea is there and I couldn't resist sharing.
> 
> Title is from the song "Bad Things" by Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello.

Wynonna is on the ground  _ again. _ They've been training for at least an hour and a half and she's been dramatically losing- tripping and falling and missing hits consistently. When she finally gets in a good hit to the shoulder, Dolls rebounds so fast she thinks she gets whiplash and she’s greeted with the blue mat against her face. 

Dolls says something about her not having enough coffee this morning; his tone is level, half serious, but he laughs when she grumbles a swear into the corner of her elbow. 

    “Give me a minute,” Wynonna says when she finally stands up, grabbing her water bottle and brushing her hair back. “I just need to get in my game. Get my mojo together.”

Dolls stands beside her, rubbing his neck and also visibly sweating, but not near as much as her. 

    “Yeah? What's it take for that to happen? You gonna have time to prepare when there's a revenant hot on your ass?”

She takes another swig of water and has to bite back a laugh. “You think my ass is hot?” she retorts, grinning.

    “Not what I said,” he groans, sauntering back to the mat. “Now come on.”

Wynonna stands across from him, still smirking. “Hey, I don't think I can let that go so easily, Deputy Marshall. Now I know your deepest and darkest thoughts, I can get in your head.” 

She throws a punch and misses. He goes for the ribs, she dodges him and ends up behind him somehow, arms around his middle, knee against the back of his thigh, gentle but not  _ too  _ gentle. She nudges him with her leg, pushes him forward and he stumbles. She'd usually have a snarky comment about that, but she's lost every other match this morning, so it's a tiny victory. 

Dolls turns to face her and she goes towards him but he grabs her arm, twists it until he's behind her now. “Babe, that’s nothing compared to my deepest and darkest secrets.”

The moment is buzzed, and Wynonna doesn't know whether to smack him for distracting her or kiss him. She swears her heart is doing cartwheels against her rib cage, alongside a parade of floats made out of shitty paper mache by shitty high school students, but they're not shitty because Dolls is giving her  _ that look  _ and fuck, she’s a goner and the parade is well deserved. 

Wynonna stares at him, his eyes mischievous and gleaming, and then she's on the ground again and she's not even surprised; she knew she'd lost after the way he licked his lips and stared her down. 

He laughs at her, making his way back to his water bottle and she manages to grab his leg, tripping him and bringing him down alongside her.

She thinks he’s going to get right back up and prepare to start again, but instead he rolls closer to her, invading her space. His lips lips make their way to her neck and she  _ really  _ can't breathe; all she can focus on is the feeling of his body weight climbing on top of her and his soft hands on her waist. She draws her mouth to his, impatient and unable to go any longer without the contact. She remembers he'd kissed her this morning, quickly and chastely, when she handed him his coffee, and that had been it. Hours of tight crossfit clothes, sweat and staredowns and she's not surprised- although wholly delighted- they’re in this position. It's been a while too, if she's being honest. Definitely over two weeks, maybe pushing three. They hadn't been alone in so long, and when they were it was in bed where they merely slept because they were so exhausted from demon hunting. The past few weeks had been ridiculous as far as revenants went, there were a couple close calls with both Waverly and herself where she was actually afraid that was it, they couldn't defeat this one. But they always did, and it was empowering, but also exhausting. Sleep had been extra wonderful lately. But it had been too long since she'd been with Dolls like this. 

She mumbles something unintelligent against his mouth, something like “I love you” or “I miss you” or “I can't wait to fuck you,” definitely something along those lines. She's so caught up in his lips she's practically drunk, she can’t control herself. 

Dolls’s hands are warm as they dance deliciously up her stomach, not wasting any time before lifting her shirt up. 

     “You locked the door right?” Dolls asks, pulling his face from the crook of Wynonna’s neck to confirm. 

She groans, dropping her head back to the mat. “Uhhh...I really don't know. Yes? Probably? Maybe?” She's desperate, distracted, and leans in again. She can't help the sighs that rise up in her throat when she meets his mouth with desperate, sloppier than usual but still sexy kisses. 

Dolls pulls away after a minute, his face flushed but concern in his eyes. 

    “Wynonna, I don't know if we should do this here.” Still, when he reaches the door he locks it and closes the blinds, not before precariously peering outside the window.

    “That's not suspicious at all,” she says. 

He gives her a look. “Better safe than sorry, right? What if your sister was right outside, about to come in?”

Wynonna makes a face. “Dude, you just locked the door. And  _ please  _ don't talk about my sister when we're about to have sex.”

Dolls laughs and Wynonna thinks he's going to give in to her now, but then he starts walking the perimeter of the office, checking every window and making sure the blinds are completely closed. 

She groans. “Hey, you know, at this rate we could have just driven home by now. I can go get the keys.”

He makes some noise insinuating a “no” while he's preoccupied with the deadbolt and Wynonna wishes she didn't find it so endearing. But he bends down to make sure no one can see in from an angle, and it's so excessive, so cautious, and she's impatient. She stands up and before she can think better of it, tugs off her yoga pants. It's a bit of a struggle but once she's clad in only her bra and underwear she clears her throat, and blush coats her cheeks when Dolls turns. 

    “You know,” she says, walking slowly towards him and playing with her necklace, “we were just talking about your deep and dark fantasies. I'd like to get to know some of these, and I think this-” her fingertips trace his chest- “is a good time to start.”

Wynonna can physically see Dolls’s sensibility fade away. He presses his mouth to hers, gripping her hips and pushing her to the wall, gently but still enough to make a thrill pulse through her. He knows how she likes it. 

Her skin is burning everywhere he touches, strong grips on her waist, up her back, to the clasp of her bra where he swiftly undoes it and throws it to the side. Wynonna wishes the sight of it falling amidst the paperwork didn't turn her on even more.

Every single time, Wynonna is amazed by Dolls. His hands know exactly what to do, know where to go at exactly the right time. While his mouth takes its time lavishing her right breast, his hand is on the other, squeezing and pinching the nipple and doing everything he knows drives her crazy in the right way. She feels a bit like she should be doing something besides just stroking his neck and making noises of encouragement, but she knows her time will come when she'll be able to tease him and make him as much of a mess as he is to her right now. Besides, she knows he loves pleasing her, she can tell in his actions.

Their previous conversation comes up and Wynonna can't help herself. “Have you missed me, baby?” She whispers, her voice coming out a bit like a purr. 

He nods into her chest, sucking harder and biting ever so slightly and her body shakes. 

    “Fuck,” she mutters. “Baby, I need you to…” Before she can finish her sentence his free hand is migrating south, teasing across her underwear, a ghost of a touch. She isn't in the mood so she reluctantly pushes herself away from him- hardest thing she's ever had to do, she's pretty sure, and she's also in the midst of breaking an ancient curse, so… - and steps out of her underwear. She grabs Dolls’s hands and tugs him towards her, kissing him hard before nudging him to his knees. 

He smiles up at her as he closes in to her sex, starting off with a simple kiss to her clit before rubbing her thighs and licking deftly up her folds. 

Wynonna has to stifle back a cry, it's  _ so  _ good- Dolls hears her and knows what she needs so he keeps it up, goes faster and harder and lavishes every inch of wet skin he comes into contact with. One hand rests on Wynonna’s thigh and the other grips her hand; she keeps her other hand on the back of his head, guiding him and making sure he doesn't dare move away or give in too quick, but she knows he won't. 

He alternates between licking the seam of her entrance and her folds and she has to put her arm back against the desktop to make sure she doesn't fall over.

    “Fuck,” is the only word that Wynonna can say and think, and as she rolls her hips against Dolls’s mouth she grows concerned she’s forgotten the rest of the English language. It’s just that,  _ God, _ Dolls knows what to with his mouth- and his tongue, and his hands- and the fact that he’s using them all simultaneously on her while she’s sprawled out on a desk in the office where they  _ work  _ is just probably the hottest thing she’s ever experienced.

    “Don't stop,” she cries out, louder than she should but floating in pure ecstasy and she hasn't even come yet so she doesn't really care. “ _ God, _ baby, don't stop, please, Xavier, don't stop...fuck!”

He rubs her clit with his thumb, fast and hard and slippery with pressure, and she's so close, she's  _ so  _ close and he knows it. The first wave of her orgasm hits her hard and sudden and her entire body jolts. Her head is tipped back, neck exposed and when Dolls suckles it with a kiss it’s almost too much. 

He starts to unbuckle his pants while she’s recovering from the aftershocks, giving her a moment to breathe. She’s still mumbling curses when she sinks to her knees, switching places so that he’s leaning against the table, pants puddled at his ankles. 

Wynonna shouldn’t enjoy blowing him as much as she does. She also shouldn’t love it even more because they’re at work and they could get walked in on at any moment and who would have thought that Xavier Dolls, the man who had a stick up his ass and wouldn’t even so much as blink around her when they first met, would go along with this? She certainly didn’t, not at first, anyways, but the more they got to know each other, especially in the context of an established, official relationship- something that was long overdue in both their minds- she discovered he could be kinky as  _ hell. _

His hand rests gentle on the back of her head, weaving his fingers through her hair as she guides her lips along the span of his cock, alternating between long licks up the side and taking the head in her mouth. He grunts in encouragement and she grins against his shaft when he starts swearing because that means he’s close and she  _ loves  _ the fact that she can get him off like this. She's heard so many horror stories from girls who hate giving blowjobs, but Wynonna thinks they all must be doing it completely wrong because this is fun, this is sexy, this makes  _ her  _ feel good just as much as it does him because she knows she's the one making him feel this way. It might just be because she loves him, but regardless, when he comes she swallows without a second thought and bounds upward for a kiss. 

    “You're gonna kill me someday,” Dolls mumbles against her lips, shadow of a grin on his face. 

    “That's the plan,” Wynonna smirks. “But then, I wouldn't be able to do this, so maybe I'll have to rethink my plan.” She hops up onto the desk next to him, alternating between kissing him and getting in a comfortable position. She tries being on top and falls before she can even hold herself up, and they laugh for at least two minutes straight. It ends up working best with her sitting ass naked on the table- probably not the best idea in theory, but they're both too caught up in each other to think about the sanitary repercussions behind what they're doing- and he’s standing, hovering over her with sloppy kisses and hands in her hair once again. 

He slides into her slow and easy and they watch as it happens, his hands palming her breasts, holding her waist, touching her everywhere he can. She could get off on his touches alone, the softness of his skin driving her to the edge just as much as his cock can. 

He glides into her effortlessly. He fits in her like a missing piece and she swears she's floating, died and gone to heaven when he starts thrusting into her harder, faster, deeper until it's just enough, so good,  _ so good _ . 

He's biting into her clavicle, lips wet and familiar against her skin and  _ oh, she missed this _ . She angles her neck so that he can do what he pleases, mark her, leave a hickey, she doesn't care anymore because whatever he does to her just feels so goddamn fucking good and she can't get enough of it. 

    “God, how are you real,” Wynonna whines, earning a hearty laugh from Dolls against her shoulder. 

He pushes into her harder, her slickness coating his cock and he's so fucking turned on, he can feel her walls clenching around his shaft and he knows she's close, they both know, and when her second orgasm of the day comes she has to distract her tongue by kissing him or she's going to scream and everyone's going to know exactly what's going on.

He slows down just a little to let her recover, but he knows her and knows how quickly she can get ready for round two. He pulls out for a second, rubbing her clit with his cock, and when she grabs the back of his neck, pulling him close, he slips back in. 

They really probably should have just gone home, and it's only when they both come again, together this time, all hot moans and loud sighs and the slick of sweat covering their bodies that they realize that. The room is destroyed, papers all over the floor, chairs and desks already moved to fit the excessively big exercise mat in, and they look a thousand times more disheveled than they would have if they were only training. 

    “Yeah, no, I really think you're gonna be the one to kill  _ me, _ ” Wynonna laments as she pulls her pants back on, grimacing at the contact of sweat and polyester.

Dolls grins from across the room. “And we all know I'm going down with you.”

Wynonna winks at him and starts rolling up the exercise mat.

    “How are we not fired yet?” she asks when she finds the condom wrapper on the floor. 

    “Well, for one thing, we’re independent agents now,” Dolls reminds her.

    “I think we should fire each other so we can spend more time doing what we just did,” she says, “and preferably not at work. As exciting as that was, I don't like thinking about Nedley potentially walking in while you're giving me the best sex of my life.”

    “I could agree to that,” he says from across the room.

Wynonna feigns shock, hand on her chest. “Jesus, I've really corrupted you, haven't I?” 

    “Something like that.” It's his turn to wink at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know your thoughts and feel free to send me prompts in the comments or at my Tumblr under the same username! :)


End file.
